Nieve carmesí
by Alanastone97
Summary: Estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera girar la vista para mirarla por última vez. ¿Cómo demonios el gran Alastor había terminado de esta manera? El estúpido amor era la respuesta, oh, aquel veneno que volvía débil a cualquiera, me había atrapado a mi. Los personajes no me pertenecen, HH pertenece a nuestra vp bebé y perdonen, aún no me adapto a esta tecnología bye
1. El comienzo de un final

El frío que quemaba dejaba de ser un problema, la sangre caliente que provenía de mi interior comenzaba a arroparme, yacía ahí, en aquella cama de nieve, que comenzaba a teñirse de carmín, maldiciendo a aquel joven que había logrado atravesar mi abdomen repetidas veces con aquella arma de caza.ñ.

-¡Le e dado!.- gritaban a lo lejos, esas voces que durante tanto tiempo me habían causado dolor de cabeza, mientras los ladridos de los canes de caza se aproximaban aún más pronto.

Tratar de levantarme ya era inútil. Mis piernas dejaban de responder y mi vista se tornaba borrosa. Un dolor agudo me recordó que aún no moría del todo y al bajar la vista hacia donde provenía lograba visualizar al can que había llegado antes, llendo sobre mi muslo, agitando la cabeza mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas, como si de arrancar mi extremidad se tratara. Enseguida lo alcanzaron los demás caninos, y aldeanos se hicieron presente a mis alrededores. Mi boca entreabierta no emitía sonido alguno y aún así entre los ecos, logre distinguirlos. Los gritos de mi preciosa dama, suplicando que se detuvieran. Cómo si eso fuera a lograr que los 5 perros de caza que tenía sobre mi, desgarrandome se pararan en seco. Estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera girar la vista para mirarla por última vez. ¿Cómo demonios el gran Alastor había terminado de esta manera? El estúpido amor era la respuesta, oh, aquel veneno que volvía débil a cualquiera, me había atrapado a mi.

No me quedó más que imaginarla como aquella noche, en la que en aquel enorme jardín la mire tan inocente, mientras sus padres la encomendaban a mi protección.

Cerrando los ojos y aceptando aquel final que no había visto venir, mi último respiro se interrumpió por el disparo de aquel arrogante joven, que sin duda no tenía reparo. La sangre escurrió de mi frente, terminando de pintar todo mi cuerpo de aquel color tan llamativo.

Era inevitable.

Sonó aquel viejo despertador de mi buró, anunciando que el sol despertaba a un nuevo día. Enseguida me levanté a apagarlo, poniéndome de pie para mirar el espejo

-Buenos días chicos.- Cantorrie burlón a mi reflejo, que inmediatamente se comenzó a distorsionar. Bueno, a nadie le gustaba ser sacrificado y aprisionado. -Oh vamos, sonrían aún que sea un poco ¡Es un día nuevo!.- Respondí ante aquel intento de amenaza esbozando mi tan característica sonrisa mientras comenzaba a alistarme para ir a mi adorado trabajo.

Baje las escaleras de caracol para llegar al comedor, donde ya me esperaba un elaborado desayuno, sin embargo, solo tome una manzana y tome mi abrigo del perchero.-¡Niffty, querida!.- Saludé sonriente a la pequeña ama de llaves.

-Señor Alastor ¿De nuevo saldrá sin desayunar? .- Dijo casi en reclamo, así que me límite a despedirme con un ademán antes de salir por la puerta. Oh es que eran días difíciles, tenia que apresurarme a llegar antes al trabajo, las noticias terribles eran mi pan de cada día y me ponían ansioso de verdad ¡Adoraba ser el primero en enterarme! Iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado del escándalo que me rodeaba hasta que unas gotas de inconfundible líquido rojo casi mancharon mis zapatos. Cómo si de algo normal tratara, solté una leve risa y mire frente a mi al dueño de aquella lluvia carmesí

-Ayudeme, por favor…- Oh pero si era un oficial de policía. Sólo le mire con mi sonrisa apartándome un poco mientras alzaba una ceja ¡Claro! Lo había olvidado. El pueblo se había revelado contra el alcalde querían lincharlo a él y a su familia. -Oh los Magne.- Dije por lo bajo, borrando mi sonrisa ¡Cómo demonios lo había olvidado! Después de todo, me habían pagado anticipadamente. Oh Alastor, solo tú le puedes restar importancia a un asunto de vida o muerte como este. Sin pensarlo dos veces me abrí paso entre la multitud. Quienes me reconocían se hacían a un lado por si solos, sabían que a este locutor no le gustaba que la gentuza lo tocara. Entre los gritos de los manifestantes sobresalió la voz de un guardia de seguridad que me nombró abriéndome paso atrás vez de las cintas amarillas, para llegar a una reja de seguridad.

-Alastor, debiste llegar por la puerta trasera.- Me dijo a regañadientes aquella elegante chica que trataba de cubrir su identidad con un saco y gafas

-¡Oh Molly! ¡Que gusto verte!.- respondí alegre, pero ella rápidamente me empujó hacia el portón haciéndome entrar, borre mi sonrisa y la mire molesto, odiaba que se tomará tantas libertades conmigo. Caminamos a paso rápido al jardín trasero, donde una llorosa señora Magne sostenía en brazos a aquel hombre que ahora perseguían , por relacionarlo con la familia de mafiosos del pueblo, a la que por supuesto pertenecía Molly. Se le miraba débil, al parecer habían seguido mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Me acerque un poco más con un toque de seriedad en mi rostro, cosa que se esfumó de inmediato cuando el señor Magne gruño al verme.

\- ¡Alastor,hicimos un trato!.- Dijo con dificultad, se le veía débil. La sangre le escurría de la boca mientras Lilith, la señora Magne lo abrazaba contra su pecho, como si eso fuera a evitar su muerte. Las cosas se habían puesto feas en el pueblo y ahora pedían su cabeza y la de su familia. El secreto a voces del brujo del vudú les había echo correr a mi, el señor Magne, desesperado, me entregaría su alma, a cambio de proteger la vida de sus dos mujeres más amadas.

Le mire con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-Oh señor Magne… lamento informarle que no puedo ocultarle dos almas a los espíritus a cambio de solo una alma.- Dije en un tono burlón, fingiendo lástima mientras me ponía en cunclillas para hablarle a su altura. El pobre hombre, recargado en el pecho de su esposa, se atragantaba con su sangre.

-Alastor este no era el trato… e tomado el veneno que me diste, dijiste que cuidarías de Lilith y de mi hija…- dijo en apenas un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada, estaba tan débil que ni si quiera podía gritarme. Me enderece y mire a Lilith desde lo alto.

-Querida, si fuera tu, seguiría su mismo camino.-. Dije en un tono de voz bajo, casi dulce. No podía hacer mucho por las dos mujeres, no las estaban casando unos simples mortales, ya mis amigos del más allá me habían advertido, que detrás de esto había magia negra también.

La mujer me miró arrugando el entre cejo, como una leona furiosa mientras sostenía a su moribundo marido en brazos, quien ya no emitía más que quejidos muy bajos. De manera gentil, acarició la mejilla del hombre, para después depositar un ligero beso en su frente, en señal de despedida, lo recostó en el césped quitándole aquel sombrero de copa que adornaba su cabellera rubia. Apreté la boca tratando de no sonreír, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ante aquel momento.

.-Alastor, es está vida te burlas tu, pero en la próxima serás tú quien sufra.- dijo mientras sacaba una daga, que sin inmutarse la clavo en su propio pecho, dejándose caer junto al cuerpo de su amado. Sus palabras no tuvieron sentido para mí, así que decidí no darles importancia. De mi cinto saque una daga con un mango de madera y adornada con un pequeño rubi y sin pensarlo mucho, me incline a proceder a tomar sus corazones. Y pensar que está mañana creí que llegaría temprano a mi trabajo, maldita sea, debía avisar que tal vez ni si quiera llegaría el día de hoy.

Me quite los guantes para tomar los corazones y meterlos en una pequeña bolsa de tela que siempre llevaba conmigo. Una lástima que está familia terminara de esta manera. ¿Quién era el otro brujo que había actuado en su contra? Eso me llenaba de curiosidad. Limpie mi daga con mi lengua, haciendo que la sangre de los cuerpos se evaporarse, convirtiéndose en humo rojo, que entró a mi boca y ojos de manera rápida. Con eso debía bastar para proteger a aquella niña por la que estos dos se habían vuelto seres debiles. Me adentre al gran jardín, siguiendo el sonido de un llanto ahogado, encontrándome con ella.

Sin duda era hija de Lilith, su cabellera rubia y larga combinaba a la perfección con su blanca piel y sus rosadas mejillas, se veía apetitosa.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginar su sabor, pero no iba a eso. Caminé hacia ella en pasos lentos , sacudiendo mi saco del polvo y limpiando una gota de sangre con mi pulgar de la comisura de mi boca. Al llegar a aquel rosal en el que ella se abrazaba a si misma con los ojos cerrados, me puse los guantes de nuevo, para tocarle el hombro.

-Es hora de irnos querida.- Susurré con una sonrisa leve. La chica de inmediato se me abalanzó abrazándome por el cuello. Oh no, odiaba este tipo de contacto fisico. Parecía que ella sabía que venía a ayudar, no encontraba otra explicación a esa horrible reacción física.

De manera sutil retire sus brazos con una risa incómoda y arrugando un poco la nariz. Ella solo me miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Si no te apresuras serás comida de can.- Dije en un tono burlón mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo. No le había echo gracia mi comentario, su cara lo mostraba. Se puso en pie y la tomé de los hombros por detrás, para cubrirla con mi gabardina y en un chasquido de dedos, desaparecer de ahí.

De un brinco, se despegó de mi cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, quizá mi aroma a sangre no era tan grato para ella. Le mire sonriendo. -Linda, está será tu habitación de ahora en adelante. No podrás salir hasta dentro de unos días, que se calmen las aguas.- Ni si quiera me miraba. Ah, así era mejor, pronto encontraría alguna tarea para mantenerla ocupada a diario.

-Señor Alastor...-dijo en un tono muy bajo, mientras se ponía de pie.- No entiendo..-Se acerco a mi mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -¿Por qué no pudo ayudar a mis padres?.

Le mire entrecerrando los ojos, buscando una manera de explicarle las cosas pero no encontraba la indicada, era como querer explicarle a un chimpancé lo que es la astronomía.

-Querida, tus papás se sacrificaron para protegerte, ahora solo preocúpate por mantenerte viva y por complacerme, ahora eres de mi propiedad.- Le Susurré acariciando su mejilla, era bastante suave. Tenía bastante sin satisfacer mis deseos humanos y pecaminosos, pero no era el momento. No podía devorarla, no ahora, ese no era el trato, y como yo soy un hombre de palabra no podría romperlo. Salí de la habitación sin decirle nada más, dejando atrás a esa niña confundida. Era incómodo, no tenía ganas de que me arruinara este espléndido día.

Camine a la sala, y de la pared tome mi bastón, para darle golpes rítmicos a la misma. Casi de inmediato se formó un agujero con llamas en su interior.

-¡Buenos días compatriotas, es un excelente miercoles! ¡Justo a mitad de semana, y e venido a intercambiarles dos almas in-cre-i-bles!.- En un ademán veloz saque la bolsa de tela con ambos corazones.-¡¿Apetitosos, no es así?! Ja!.- Las llamas se avivaron, respondiendo a mi animada pronta propuesta. -Solo les pediré una cosa! Una insignificante! La niña Magne se queda conmigo!.- Mi sonrisa titubio por un momento al tener de respuesta un rojo fuego vivo amenazante, después de todo, soy un humano, un simple mortal.

Di dos pasos atrás y relaje mi rostro, regresando a mi compostura. -Oh vamos, son los corazones de Lilith y Lucifer Magne! Para algo te deben servir.- Dije retirando mi guante para poder tomar los corazones en mis manos y dejando caer mi bastón. -Ademas, mis sombras ya me dijeron que estás haciendo tratos con otro! Es indecente ofrecerte le a dos hombres a la ves.- Las llamas me mostraron la imagen de un chico joven, vestido con una gabardina verde con negro, pero solo le reste importancia lanzando ambos corazones al fuego .-No se encariñen mis diabólicos amigos, por que encontraré a ese otro brujo y le arrancaré el corazón de una mordida.- El fuego desapareció junto al agujero de la pared, cerrando se mientras le daba la espalda. Sonreí de manera tranquila, sentía como me volvía mas fuerte, pero junto a ese poder, también me inundaba una nube de deseo de terminar con la vida de la chica por igual, una familia completa como sacrificio…- Suspiré imaginandolo, entonces escuché un golpe sordo, proveniente de la habitación de la dulce Charlotte .

-¿Qué necesita un hombre para tener tranquilidad en su propia casa?.- Dije en voz alta, pero era obvio que Nifty no estaba en esos momentos. Hice un chasquido con mis dedos tratando de aparecer en la habitación, pero no funcionó. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y camine hacia el segundo piso tarareando una melodía espléndida que justo el día anterior había escuchado, con mi sonrisa relajada, abrí la puerta.

-Dejame salir de aquí, tu, maldito pedófilo!.- Alce una ceja y me eche a reír ante tal reclamo.

-Oh no linda, eso no. Podré ser brujo, caníbal y hasta distraído! Pero pedófilo no! Además, no es mucha la diferencia de edad, solo unos 10 años, quizá.- Respondí divertido sin perder la compostura, pero eso a mí parecer la había molestando, ya que en un rápido movimiento, saco mi daga de su funda y se dirigió a mi yugular. Sin dejar de sonreír y con calma, tome de su muñeca y la alejé un poco.

-No con esa daga querida, si esa daga me toca, los dos estaremos muertos en menos de un segundo! Harás enojar a mis amigos y ninguno de los dos quiere eso. JAJA.-No pude evitar reír, me causaba gracia que quisiera acabar conmigo. Confundida dejo caer la daga y caminó hacia atrás.

-Se supone que tú le ayudarías a mis padres a mantenerme a salvo! No a tenerme prisionera!.- Ah, Charlie, que graciosa era su apariencia molesta, me recordaba a una tierna anciana tratando de lucir amenazante.

-Querida, la puerta no la cerré con llave, ni si quiera intentaste abrirla, nadie te tiene de prisionera.- Le contesté burlón acercándome, mientras ella seguía retrocediendo.

-Ah.. aún así, te ordeno que me digas que está pasando!.-me miró nerviosa.- Por favor?.-Añadio con miedo al ver qué la pared le impedía alejarse de mí. Agrande mi sonrisa, sintiendo como mi mirada se afilaba. Me detuve cuando me di cuenta de que si avanzaba mas, la chica chocaría con mi pecho, su estatura era bastante baja. Me incline y mirando su rostro reí divertido.

-Querida, por que tanto miedo? Solo quiero invitarte a cenar.- Termine aquella divertida charla dándome la vuelta. Error. La pequeña rubia aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre mi espalda, tomándome del cuello. Mi expresión paso de diversión a sorpresa e incomodidad. ¿El pequeño mono rubio estaba tratando de asfixiarme?.

\- Maldito fenómeno! Tu deberías obedecerme a mi! Mis padres pagaron para eso!.- La pobre no podía estar más confundida. Sin dudarlo, con la mano que tenía descubierta, sin mi guante le tomé el antebrazo, clavándole mis uñas, para después levantarla como si de un muñeco de trapo tratara. La levanté lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Escucha bien querida, yo no soy sirviente de nadie. Debiste haber entendido mal lo que tus padres llegaron a decirte sobre nuestro trato, pero mi deber no es enseñarte del mundo de la magia negra y del más allá. Ahora, debo dejarte algo en claro. No deseo que me toques, ni tú ni nadie debe de tocarme, no soporto el contacto fisico, lo repudio.- Sentía los músculos de mi cara doler por mi sonrisa. – Hay un pacto de sangre que reafirma que eres de mi propiedad, y yo cuido muy bien lo que es de mi propiedad, aún más siendo tu una huérfana, no pienso llevar las cosas de manera desordenada contigo si tú, sigues al pie de la letra mis reglas.- Una mueca de dolor en su rostro me hizo volver en mi, había olvidado mi fuerza, le lastimaba el brazo. Solté mi agarre dejándola caer al suelo, para después ofrecerle mi mano.

-Me gusta la formalidad querida, eso es todo. – Le ayude a levantarse cuando temerosa tomo mi mano.- Soy más fuerte que tú, más listo que tú, y por qué no, mucho más grande en todos los sentidos.- Enfatice lo último en un tono juguetón sin dejar mi sonrisa. -Cualquier intento por dañarme saldrá contraproducente para ti. Le mire con lástima, oh pobre criatura, pagando por los pecados de sus padres, en este mundo inhumano, totalmente despiadado, se acababa de encontrar a la deriva, lo mejor sería que intentaste llevar las cosas en paz conmigo, después de todo la estaba protegiendo.

-Señor… Señor Alastor.-Dijo en apenas un murmullo caminando hacia mi.

-Alastor querida, dime Alastor.

\- Alastor, no entiendo muy bien que es lo que está pasando.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero quizá es un mal entendido, quizá se pueda arreglar. Si hablamos con el pueblo y yo..

-No querida, es inútil, esto va más allá de los problemas comunes que se arreglan con charlas.-le interrumpo.-Lo mejor, será que te escondas por un tiempo, la raza humana cada vez se vuelve más salvaje, más sedienta de sangre.- Contesté mirando por una de las ventanas hacia afuera sonriendo.

-Mi prometido me buscará! El puede ayudarnos! .- Replicó aún con esperanza en su mirar tirando de mi gabardina. Mi sonrisa se torció un poco, está niña no estaba entendiendo a qué me refería con el contacto fisico.

-Charlotte, char, Charlie, Charlotte… podrías solo aceptar lo que ya te he dicho y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto? Te quedarás aquí hasta que se calme el alboroto de afuera. -Tome su mano que jaloneaba de mi ropa con ambas manos quedando frente a ella.-Y mantén estas pequeñas manitas escurridizas tuyas en su lugar, Ja! Lejos de mi, ok?.- Asintió con la cabeza soltando mi agarre.

La noche llegó pronto, yo me había quedado unas horas en la biblioteca de mi casa leyendo algunas cosas interesantes, mientras Charlotte estaba con Niffty, mi fiel ama de llaves que había vuelto de hacer unas compras y ahora se encontraba enseñándole la casa a la pequeña y pobre huérfana rubiecilla .

Fui directo a mi habitación, había sido un día entretenido, no estaba cansado pero tenis mis horarios. Me prepare para dormir, doblando la ropa que había utilizado el día de hoy para depositarla en una canasta que se encontraba en el rincón de la habitación, para después usar mi pijama. En un chasquido de dedos, las luces se apagaron y me dispuse a dormir.

No solía tener sueños más que uno recurrente que me pronosticaba algo. Era un ciervo, en la nieve. Parecía que recién le habían cazado, que horror, esos animales tan puros siendo codiciados por la avaricia del ser humano. Y así pasaba toda la noche, mirándolo morir en la nieve, con sus cuernos rotos, sin poder emitir ni un sonido de dolor la criatura solo me miraba desangrándose.

Estaba ya sumido en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando sentí una calidez en mi mejilla. Que espanto. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi esa figura al costado de mi cama, temblaba y la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana solo me permitía ver escasas partes de su rostro y de su cuerpo, que era cubierto por un camisón de seda.

-Al… Alastor…- Decía mientras me movía queriendo despertarme. Respiré hondo y gire mi cara hacia ella.

-Niña, no es bueno que una dama entre así a la habitación de un hombre a estás horas de la noche.- Dije apretando mi sonrisa algo impacientando .

-Si, lo se… es que yo..- Respondió sentándose en la orilla de mi cama con toda la libertad del mundo. Oh, y yo pensé que esto sería sencillo.- No puedo dormir… no puedo olvidar la imagen de mi madre llorando… Y mi padre …-Casi de inmediato sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me senté en la cama y encendí la lamparita de buró. La entendía en cierto punto, acababa de perder a sus padres, y bueno, ahora dependía de mi, sonaba magnífico para mi, pero no para ella.

-Querida, tranquila, no llores, no permitas que te siga viendo llorar! Ya no eres una niña, tienes dos décadas, no es así?.-Le mire con una sonrisa de fastidio, oh vamos, el sueño era vida y ella me lo estaba quitando. Pero tenía que ser paciente, tenía que ganarme su confianza, si no, nada saldría bien. Suspire cansado y rodé los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. -Debes estar fuerte, por que encontraremos al responsable de este desorden, te lo prometo.- La tome del hombro.- Te doy mi palabra de caballero, ahora por favor retiraré a tu habitación, no me conoces querida, que tal si fuese uno de esos hombres, que solo piensan en una sola cosa…-Dije en un tono insinuante mientras jugueteaba con un mechon de su cabello.

-En dinero?.-Respondio confundida, no pude evitar soltar una fuerte risa.

-Si querida, dinero. Ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día. Saldremos a buscar a ese prometido tuyo.-Mi miró con esperanza y secó sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias Alastor!.- Chilló en un tono dulce para después darme un beso en la mejilla e irse. ¿ERA IMPOSIBLE HACERLE ENTENDER LO DEL CONTACTO FISICO? Rasque con desesperación mi mejilla dejándola roja, para después apagar la lamparita y volver a dormir.


	2. Momento inesperado

Habían pasado 5 días. 5 días y aún no lograba asimilar la rubia , como de un momento a otro lo había perdido todo. Sin familia y sin hogar, ya nada quedaba de lo que había sido su vida. El sonido de una cuchara rozando las paredes de una taza de porcelana le hizo volver en si. Apoyó los codos sobre aquella mesa de madera y miro al hombre que no dejaba de mirarle con aquella taza en manos. Esa sonrisa la ponía nerviosa. Sus padres habían confiado lo suficiente en el como para dejarla a su merced. Le aterraba esa mirada, pero algo dentro de ella le gritaba que podía confiar en el, después de todo los 5 días que llevaba compartiendo su vivienda, el no había echo nada más que enseñarle sobre cocina y algunas otros que haceres de aquella casa, que a pesar de tener ama de llaves, también era alzada por Alastor, era un hombre al que le entretenían las cosas simples después de todo.

-Al..Alastor, hoy mi prometido vuelve de su viaje… me preguntaba si yo.- Se estremeció al notar que el hombre de sonrisa amplia le miraba con toda su atención.- Si tu, podrías contactarme con el de alguna manera.- Terminó con palabras seguras, siguiendo con la mirada a Alastor, que se había puesto de pie con su taza de café en manos. -Podrías traerlo aquí, y explicarle lo que a pasado .. el puede ayudarme y yo podría irme con el.- Sin responderle nada le rodeó hasta terminar detrás de su silla.

-Querida Charly.. oh que dulce es tu inocencia.- Dijo en un tono bajo, agachándose para aproximarse por detrás al oído de la chica.-Puedo comunicarte con el…-Le susurró.-Pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con el ¿Debo recordarte que ahora eres mía?.- Esas palabras le provocaron un nudo en el estomago. La proximidad le hizo poder respirar la colonia del hombre, era embriagante, le recordaba a la frescura del invierno. Charly Apretó los puños poniéndolos bajo la mesa. Seguía sin entender cuál era el trato que habían echo sus padres con aquel brujo ¿Para que la querría el? Los días que llevaba ahí se había dado cuenta de que no era un hombre normal, no le gustaba la proximidad con las personas, o más bien que los demás invadieran su espacio, pero el adoraba invadir el espacio de ella. Era educado y caballeroso en cierto sentido, pero también misterioso y raro. No entendía que podría querer el de ella.

Giró la cabeza hacia el, tratando de alejar su oído de la lenta respiración de Alastor, quedando a centímetros de su rostro. Ella nunca le había prestado atención. Su sonrisa destacaba por sus colmillos afilados, no eran anormales pero si afilados y sus ojos reflejaban calma. Tragó saliva y empujó la silla para ponerse de pie, haciéndole frente, llegándole a la altura del pecho.

-¿Para que me quieres aquí? No te soy de utilidad, no conservo la herencia de mis padres, todo se lo debió haber llevado el pueblo. ¡Quiero salir de, aquí! .- El solo le miro burlón Y tomó su abrigo.

-Andando Charly, camina rápido que tus piernas son cortas y no tenemos todo el día.- Salió por la puerta sin mirar si Charly lo seguía, está caminó a paso rápido tras de el poniéndose también su abrigo .

-¿A dónde vamos señor Alastor?.

-Querida ya te lo dije. Dime Alastor. No hagas preguntas, hoy no quiero hablar mucho.- Le ofreció su brazo para que caminara con el. Ella dudó, pero lo aceptó.

El camino le era conocido. Su rostro de comenzó a iluminar al darse cuenta hacia donde iban. Memorizo el camino. El brujo vivía en los adentros del bosque, frente al lago en una enorme casa que se rodeaba por una enredadera. Pero al pasar el bosque reconoció de inmediato que se aproximaban al teatro del pueblo.

Al ponerse frente a la taquilla, Charly inmediatamente reconoció a la hermosa chica de tez morena que atendía.

-Vagie?.- Pronunció ignorando por completo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. La chica de la taquilla pegó un grito de emoción y salió para tomarla en un abrazo.

-Charly, como es que tú.. pensé que habías muerto.- Dijo en voz baja abrazando a la rubia

\- Bueno, cobra dos boletos, yo esperaré en la sala querida Charly. – Se soltó del brazo de Charly en un movimiento rápido con una sonrisa, depositando un billete en el bolsillo de la camisa de la confundida Vaggie, quien lo miraba desconfiada.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?.- preguntó ella al ver cómo se alejaba aquel alto caballero con las manos por detrás. Charly suspiro pesado.

-Aun no lo sé Vaggie, mis padres le confiaron mi vida, sabes que el pueblo quería muerta a mi familia… No lo conozco aún, pero estoy tratando de ganarme su confianza, para buscar a Harold.

-¿Qué? ¿Tus padres te regalaron a ese demente? Charly, se quién es… toda mi gente lo conoce, es el brujo del pantano. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia refinada, no es un simple locutor de radio. Es peligroso.-Dijo alarmada tomándo a la rubia de los hombros.

-Se que es un brujo, mis padres lo sabían, por eso lo contactaron, pero el dice que hicieron un trato y...

-¡¿Un trato?! Hicieron un trato con el?!.-Le interrumpió consternada su amiga.

-Vagie, tranquila, no te exaltas, no aquí.-La rubia miró a todos lados y se acercó a ella aún más para poder hablarle más bajo.-Dice que le pertenezco y que hay magia negra tras de mi… Busca a Harold, dile todo, dile todo lo que pasó en el pueblo en su ausencia y que debe rescatarme.-Vagie trato de tomarla de la muñeca, quería correr con ella, había pensado que su amiga estaba muerta. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, y al girar su vista a la derecha miraron a aquel alto hombre parado en la puerta de la sala del teatro con una sonrisa y una mirada de curiosidad.

-Querida la función va a comenzar, ¿Vienes?.-Se aproximó a Charlie pidiendo su mano. Vaggie le miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no borraba la elegante sonrisa de Alastor. Charly acepto su mano dedicándole una mirada de despedida a su amiga… Ella se sentía asustada, a pesar de que algo le decía que Alastor no le haría daño, no dejaba de temer a aquel "pacto con el más allá" que el tenía.

Se sentaron en la sala y comenzó la función. Una obra músical romántica a la que Alastor estaba bastante atento, sin embargo Charlie no se encontraba muy interesada, a pesar de que adoraba los musicales.

Al terminar la obra caminaron de vuelta a aquella casa escondida entre árboles y pantanos.

-Alastor, nadie a intentado asesinarme, estoy segura de que algunas personas me reconocieron .. quizá, no es tan malo, quizá al encontrar a mis padres…-Hizo una pausa arrugando un poco el entrecejo.-Muertos… tal vez… -Comenzó a bajar la voz, con tristeza, ya no tenía nada bueno que verle a ninguna situación por más que buscará. Alastor detuvo su paso y se giró hacia ella rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con un brazo.

-Querida por que no disfrutamos de la vista? Alguna vez habías dado un paseo por el espesor de los árboles junto a los riachuelos?.- Su voz sonaba para ella como si el extraño hombre le quisiera vender algo. Charly no respondió más que con una sonrisa incomoda, cosa que el ignoró y siguió caminando mientras tarareaba "It's been a long long Time" de Kitty Kallen.

Al mirarlo a unos pasos de distancia se percató de que en efecto, no se veía demasiado mayor, decir que era 10 años mayor que ella era exagerar. Era bastante alto y tenía porte, a simple vista, nadie pensaría que era todo un maestro del ocultismo.

Pasaron meses, en los que Charly había aprendido algunas cosas (o por lo menos era lo que ella pensaba saber ahora) Había notado la extraña fascinación de Alastor hacia las obras de teatro, sobre todo los musicales, había aprendido a cocinar, pero aún así Alastor prefería que lo hiciera Nifty o el mismo. Se debatía si Alastor era de gustos, excéntricos, es decir, si le gustaban los hombres, ya que ella se consideraba atractiva, pero no notaba nunca ningún tipo de interés sexual de el hacia ella, a pesar de que por distintas circunstancias la había llegado a ver en paños menores (No era un tipo que respetara mucho la privacidad de una puerta cerrada al momento de querer hablar con alguien, por lo menos no en su propia casa)

Le llegaba a parecer hasta gracioso. Recordaba aquel día en el que Vaggie la había ido a buscar exigiéndole a Alastor que la dejara entrar a verla. El solo le había cerrado la puerta para ir a buscar a la rubia, entrando a la habitación sin aviso, encontrando a una Charly en ropa interior. Laura chica solo había gruñido un "Hey" un poco molesta sin pudor de cubrir su cuerpo, cosa que había echo a Alastor solo proceder con la acción de arrojarle una bata de baño sin si quiera sonrojarse, para después darle la sorpresa de aquella visita.

La segunda vez había sido durante el baño, a pesar de ser una casa grande, solo habían dos baños y una tina , el baño se encontraba en el piso de abajo y el baño que también tenía tina en el de arriba, justo a lado de la habitación de el. Charly había entrado a darse una ducha, había llegado temprano de aquel pequeño sembradío que tenían en el patio trasero, no había visto a Alastor para decirle que había terminado los pocos deberes que se le habían asignado, así que solo se había entregado por completo a aquella grande tina. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, y apenas había estirado el brazo para alcanzar la bata de baño, Alastor había entrado dispuesto a recoger sus anteojos que había olvidado en la mañana y al ver a Charly con todo el pecho y dorso desnudos no se había ni avergonzado. "Querida es hora de comprarte otra bata de baño, ya has usado esa misma tres veces seguidas". Fue lo único que le había dicho sin una pizca de pena antes de salir.

Había aprendido también a perderle el miedo, le gustaba que a pesar de ser un hombre elegante y con porte, sabía cómo divertirse y solía estar lleno de energía cuando no tenía que hacer sus "trabajos" por que cuando los hacía, llegaba cansado y hasta le notaba adolorido y este era uno de esos días.

Charly se había estado viendo a escondidas con su prometido solo lo hacían unos minutos al mes, no quería levantar sospechas, ya que Alastor solo le permitía ver a Vaggie, no era un hombre que confiara en la gente del todo.

Le vio llegar y con una sonrisa enorme corrió hacia aquella cerca que rodeaba la casa en la que ahora vivía. Sin dudarlo tomo las manos de aquel joven de cabello negro, que portaba vestimentas del mismo color con detalles verdes.

-Mi Charly, muero por que escapes conmigo.- Susurraba con el rostro recargado en aquella barrera.

-Lo se Harold… pero lo mejor es esperar, Alastor no es quien crees que es… el me dejara ir cuando todo mejore.- El rostro de su prometido le decía a gritos que no le creia, desde que se habían comenzado a ver, el no descartaba la idea de acabar con el locutor de radio para llevarse a su amada.

No podían verse por mucho tiempo, así que se despidieron con un beso corto. Charly entró a la casa saludando a Nifty y solo le sonrió a Alastor, quien no tenía mucho de haber llegado de su trabajo. Charly no solía escuchar la radio, prefería escuchar la música de los vinilos, así que no escuchaba el segmento de Alastor muy a menudo, a menos que Nifty lo pusiera.

-Buenas tardes pequeña manzana!.-Saludo el, con esa sonrisa enérgica mientras le invitaba a tomar asiento en el sofá a su lado. Charly acepto la invitación dejándose caer al lado contrario del que le había indicado Alastor.

-Y bien dulzura, dime, cuáles son las buenas nuevas?.- La pregunta de Alastor la puso nerviosa, ya que la había echo con un tono casi insinuante ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de aquella visita furtiva?. Rápidamente improvisó.

-Pues.-Murmuró mientras se sobaba las manos de manera nerviosa.-Pues hoy encontré al conejo que destruía los cultivos de papas, o quizá es una liebre, es decir es extraño encontrar un conejo aquí, pensé que primero llegaría a ver un cocodrilo o algo así.- Añadió una risita tonta. Cada vez hablando más rápido al notar como Alastor no dejaba de mirarle los labios. En un segundo Charly sintió como la mano de Alastor se posaba lenta en la mejilla de está, como una caricia, para después, pasar su pulgar por la comisura de sus rojos labios, como si una mancha le quitara. Charly palideció.

-Alastor no es lo que piensas.- Murmuró poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el, pero este solo le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Que conejo tan escurridizo, lo mejor será poner trampas para evitar más roedores. -Charly no dijo nada más, solo lo miró retirarse hacia su habitación.

Alastor era uno de los muy pocos mestizos privilegiados. Su madre, una mujer sencilla pero hermosa de piel oscura se había enamorado de un ricachón pálido, quien se había esmerado en conquistarle, como resultado a su amor, aquel hombre tan alto y elegante llevaba su sangre mestiza y su piel canela en alto, callando bocas con elegancia ante el éxito de su estación de radio y sus "trabajos" que solo podían pagar aquellos que no sufrirían de mala economía. Charly debía hacer algo, tenía que entrar en su cabeza de una vez por todas, no quería que Harold se involucrará con el de ninguna manera, entonces, se le ocurrió una idea, quizá con una canción lograría ganarse la confianza del hombre, después de todo ese era su lenguaje favorito.

Caminó detrás de él, escuchándolo tararear aquella canción que últimamente no dejaba de pasar en la radio.

"_**Never thought that you would be**__**  
**__**standing here so close to me.." **_

Cantó la chica en un tono dulce mirando al suelo, detrás de Alastor, este solo le miro por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa expectante alzando una ceja.

"…_**..there's so much I feel that I should say**__**  
**__**but words can wait until some other day"**_

Continuó cantando con si femenina voz, mientras le rodeaba quedando frente a el, pidiendo permiso con la mirada para tomar sus manos de manera lenta, con algo de miedo. Alastor suspiró divertido y continuó.

"_**Kiss me once, then kiss me twice**__**  
**__**Then kiss me once again**__**  
**__**It's been a long, long time**__**  
**__**Haven't felt like this….**_-Correspondió al agarre de sus manos, mirándola divertido.-_** my dear". **_

La voz de Alastor la tomo por sorpresa, era encantadora, le parecía increíble se arrepintió de nunca haberle prestado atención cuando tarareaba, era como si su voz fuera una grabación de aquella estación de radio, tan perfecta, que le dio escalofríos. Se enredó en los largos brazos de este sin pensarlo dos veces, dándole la espalda, como si su canto le hipnotizara, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este, perdida en esa sensación que le cosquilleaba el estómago.

"_**Since I can't remember when**__**  
**__**It's been a long, long time**__**  
**__**You'll never know how many dreams".**_-Le respondió la rubia perdiéndose en aquellos brazos que le rodeaban por la cintura ahora._**  
**__**"I've dreamed about you" .**_-Le cantó el, en casi un susurro al oído. Charly no lo entendía, sentía que su cuerpo se movió por si solo, como si fuera un sueño en el que el hombre al que inútilmente había tratado de persuadir con una canción, era el flautista y ella un ratón. Alastor continuó tarareando la canción, mientras la giraba hacia el y la tomaba de las manos, para hacerla bailar con el, de manera lenta, Charly podía jurar que escuchaba el instrumental salir de las paredes del lugar. Los ojos de Charly se miraban perdidos en los de el, y la habitación de la sala se había llenado de una extraña luz verde. De pronto parecía una pesadilla en la que ella no podía controlarse así misma. Al pasar por un espejo en esa lenta danza, en el reflejo se miró así misma con un hermoso vestido rojo gigantesco, como de princesa con destellos blancos, bailando con un demonio de sonrisa astillada. Al mirar a Alastor asustada, volvió a sentir esa sensación de sedación, ante esa profunda mirada.

Un impulso la empujó a acercarse a los labios de el, como si de la manzana prohibida trataran. Al estar a centímetros de el, cerró los ojos esperando ser correspondida.

"_**Nobady is gonna rain on my parade, my dear".-**_Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Se miraba así misma desde la altura, llorando de rodillas, sosteniendo en brazos a aquel demonio que había visto reflejado en el espejo. Gritaba desesperada un nombre que no distinguía mientras lo abrazaba aferrándose a el sobre una fría nieve cubierta de sangre. Y de golpe, despertó.

Estaba en una habitación enorme, sobre una cama grande con sábanas de seda escarlatas. Las paredes se adornaban con fotos y unas astas enormes de algún pobre animal que quizá alguien había cazado. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse a ella misma en ropa interior, una ropa interior que jamás había visto de color roja, no le asustó en lo absoluto. Se puso de pie con cuidado, algo le dolía.

Avanzó hacia la pared para mirar un cuadro en específico, de una elegante y bella mujer de raza negra que posaba a lado de un hombre alto, casi tan paliducho como su padre.

Eran los padres de Alastor, era mas que obvio. Los ojos y el porte de su madre y la nariz y sonrisa de su padre. En automático la tomó entre sus manos y avanzó sin querer hacia un espejo, en cuyo reflejo, se percató de una increíble cantidad de rasguños que adornaban sus blancas piernas. Soltó un grito totalmente asustada y la puerta de la habitación se abrió.


End file.
